


How it Came to Be

by kiwanisgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwanisgirl/pseuds/kiwanisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, life changed. Nothing was as it was planned out to be. This is Hermione's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Came to Be

"I love you..." Tears trickled silently down her soft cheeks as her body was racked with strangled sobs. "I loved you so much, once..."

_They ran down the corridor, racing towards the Great Hall, hoping to see their friends and family alive. His hand wrapped around hers, tugging her closer as they reached the doorway into the large room. Debris scattered the floor and moaning could be heard, echoing throughout the room._

_Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she recognized some of those that had died during the Battle. Slowly the couple made their way towards the other side of the room, trying to ignore the cries of pain and anger that were made by those that found a loved one lost._

_Suddenly the young man let out a strangled scream and let her hand go, racing to his family in the corner. He threw his body to the ground above his dead brother and screamed again. It was ragged, a sharp shriek that hurt the ears of those around him. It was terrible._

_The young woman felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, frowning as she did so. "Harry..." she whispered, hugging him tightly. "They're all...dead. Fred, Remus, Tonks... Even Colin and Nigel." She collapsed into Harry's arms, finally letting her emotions take over. Allowing for her face to flood with tears._

_"Mia...Mia, love, breathe. I know, I know... But, right now we have to be there for Ron. And for everyone else that is still here with us now. Just like you were always there for me," he whispered all of this into her ear as he rubbed her back and looked at his 'family'._

_"Hermione," Ron whispered hoarsely, from where he sat on the ground. Ginny sat with her head on his shoulder, her eyes glassy and unable to shed anymore tears after all the ones lost. Hermione pulled away from Harry and raced to hug Ron and Ginny tightly, her body shook wildly and she gasped for breath._

The cold wind whipped her hair around, pulling it out of her hat, making it so she had to force her hands out of the pockets of her jacket to fix it. Her eyelashes held the last of her tears from falling, and her cheeks felt frozen from all the liquid.

_Even weeks later, after the dead had been buried and lay to rest, the Wizarding World was still in an uproar, trying to find the last of those that had started the war._

_Hermione lay on the couch, quietly reading a book as she waited for Ron and Harry to return from their latest mission. It was silent in the house, not even a creak from the wind in the drafy old place could be heard. A sharp crack resounded and she started, rushing off the couch towards the kitchen._

_"Hermione!" Harry screamed, banging on the table. "Hermione!" She raced down the stairs, two at a time, praying that everything was okay. Hermione pushed through the door and stopped at the sight in front of her. Harry stood there, covered in dirt and blood from whatever fight he had been in, standing completely alone and looking helpless._

_"Harry... Why are you all alone?" He shook his head and stoppered a quick sigh. "Harry! Why are you all alone?"_

_"I'm sorry... Hermione, I tried so hard, I tried, Hermione. Gods, I swear I did..." Her ear-splitting shriek could be heard throughout the neighborhood._

"Mummy!" A little girl called, laughing pleasantly from her side. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and turned towards the beautiful sight in front of her. The trees were swaying softly in the breeze as snow dusted the ground. Two little girls raced towards her, arms outstretched.

Beautiful Rose with her long, curly brunette hair that flew in the wind behind her. The bridge of her nose held a small bit of freckles and her green eyes shown with a sparkle that made your breath catch.

Her sister Lily was just a few steps behind, with her red hair cut short and stuck under her father's hat. Her black jacket flipped open as she ran without a care towards her wonderful mother.

Behind the two running girls was a gate, and behind the gate stood a man dressed for the cold weather. His black, messy hair wiggled softly in the wind. He held a small boy, who looked exactly like his father, straight down the eyes. It was the most perfect sight to behold. Hermione grinned widely and held her arms out for her two loves to race into.

She grabbed their hands and walked towards her husband and gorgeous son, Albus. It was a picture perfect moment, and she almost forgot why she had been sad in the first place. Why she had been there to begin with.

"Alright love?" Harry asked, kissing Hermione's forehead as they turned and walked towards his old childhood home.

"Perfect."

_Goodbye Ron..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a handful of one shot stories in the series, "How it Came to Be." I invite you to check them all out at my profile and, remember, reviews make the world go round.


End file.
